A certain feeling
by twbird18
Summary: Rachel figures out why Quinn has been so distant since she graduated from college and moved to NYC.
1. Chapter 1

The bare skin of my thigh brushes against Quinn's as I shift towards her in my seat and I feel the little tingles I've been getting lately every time we touch. I expect Quinn to jerk away immediately since she seems to have developed an aversion to actually touching me or even spending time with me lately. I'm actually a little surprised when she doesn't leave with Santana who abandoned our weekly brunch after getting a text from Brittany. Actually, I was surprised that Quinn even let me sit next to her when I arrived.

I was confused about what was going on with her ever since she moved to NYC with the rest of us after graduation a few months ago. The easy best friend's status we developed while we were in school has somehow become more complicated now that we have easy access to each other. I see her less now than when we had to plan out our visits between the 2 cities, making good use of the train tickets we had purchased for each other, and I don't really understand, but it's Quinn and sometimes she just needs time and space. We still have daily phone chats so I don't really feel abandoned by my best friend, just a little confused by her actions lately.

I assumed Quinn would try and slide even further against the wall away from me and watch as she fidgets with her hands on the table even faster before I hear a small sigh and feel her leg press, surprisingly, more firmly against mine. I see a faint blush rise up her cheeks, but I don't know why. She's developed this disconcerting habit lately of trying not to touch me which is odd after several years of her allowing me to touch as much as I wanted. I thought maybe the distance between us had meant that she needed more reassurance from her best friend before, but now she was reverting to her more reserved normal state.

I continued rambling about my current cast mates watching her as I finished my salad. Not once did she actually look in my direction. I was actually starting to get a little annoyed with her. At some point she was going to have to tell me what the problem was. As I finished eating, I realized she was absentmindedly picking off her nail polish and reached over to stop her. When my hand closed over her, I felt her tense at the same time I felt little sparks shoot up my arm. "You're messing up your nail polish" I tell her.

Almost instantly, she relaxes and smiles at me before turning the palm of her right hand over to squeeze me hand, her other hand dropping to her side. I see the tip of her pink tongue wetting her lower lip as she smiles at me. I focus on her lips for a split second be shaking myself out of that. Before she can pull her hand away, I thread my fingers through her long slender ones relishing the way my best friend's hand fits perfectly in mine. I throw some cash on the table to cover our bill and tug her out of her seat. "Let's go home."

As we exit the building and head towards her apartment which is on the way to mine, I feel her try to untangle her hand from mine, but I just squeeze me fingers tighter around hers. I don't know what's going on inside her head, but I miss touching Quinn and I just want to hold her hand the 4 blocks it takes to get to her apartment. If it's going to potentially be 2 more months before she spends time with me in person then I want my 10 minutes of hand holds I think smiling to myself.

As usual, I continue talking to Quinn with her adding just enough to keep the conversation moving, but after about 2 blocks, she tries to pull her hand away again. This time, I stop walking and look at her, happy that there aren't many people around on this Sunday morning and no paparazzi appear to be following me today.

"Please just let go Rach" I hear her whisper. "I can't…I don't want…" Looking at her I see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. I push her back in a nearby alcove, releasing her hand, but holding her in place with a hand on her waist. "Quinn, please sweetie, you have to tell me what's the matter? I know somethings been wrong since you moved into the city, but I can't work out what it is on my own. I barely see you anymore. I miss my best friend and I don't want you to be sad. Just tell me what's wrong."

I watch as Quinn rapidly composes herself under my gaze, a transformation I've seen many times over the years. It's actually amazing how fast she can make herself look like nothing is bothering her at all, but I can see the sadness in her eyes when she looks up at me finally. Then I see her eyes flicker downward toward my lips before returning up again and watch as she unconsciously licks her lips again and it's like a lightbulb just came on in my head.

Quinn is attracted to me. That thought races through my head and is immediately followed by an inappropriate thought of how soft her lips look. Quinn likes me as more than just her best friend and she's trying not to make me uncomfortable with it. I'm processing this idea quickly because I know that Quinn will very quickly push all these thoughts aside in her own head and I only have 1 chance to get this right with her, to not lose my closest friend or make her uncomfortable or make her think she's made me uncomfortable.

Quinn doesn't want to touch me because it's hurting her that she can't touch me as much as she wants, maybe? But I like when Quinn touches me. I like it better than when anyone else touches me. I just sort of melt into her touch whenever we hug or cuddle on the couch. I just never connected it to anything because I never thought about any girl that way especially not my best friend. And I've missed her, I missed touching her lately.

Unconsciously, I shift closer to her, the fingers at her waist flexing and my other hand wiping the only tear that escaped off her cheek. "Sweetie, I didn't know. You should have told me. I'm your best friend. You didn't even give me a chance to…" and then I'm kissing her, the most delicate kiss of my life like she's made out of glass because I don't want to break her. I just want her to be happy, really happy because she deserves it. The hand that was on her cheek slides around to tangle in her hair and Quinn doesn't respond at first. She doesn't pull away or tense up or kiss me back. I think I shocked her.

Very carefully, I slide my tongue across her lower lip tasting her and suddenly, I feel her kissing me back and I smile against her lips because this is the best first kiss I have ever had and we're hardly kissing. I feel her tongue dart out to taste me and wonder briefly why her hands still aren't touching me even though our bodies are pressed fully against each other now, both of us having shifted closer to the other.

At that thought about her hands and wanting to be touched and to touch her, I stop kissing her because we're on a public street and this isn't how I should be kissing her because Quinn deserves better than stolen first kisses in little alcoves on our street. Quinn deserves real dates followed by real kisses. Immediately I step back, but not too far keeping my hands on her waist. Just enough to look at her.

Her eyes are still closed and I see her fingers forming fists at her side like she was determined not to give in and touch me even though she wanted to. "Quinn," I say and see her eyes flutter open to look at me. I realize that now is the time to be bold and confident because Quinn will try to resist me if she thinks I'm hesitant and not sure of my feelings about this. She doesn't want to get hurt. Quinn has had enough hurt to last a lifetime I think to myself. I would never do that to her. "Will you accompany me to dinner tonight? Or any night that you're free this week? Please?" I ask hopefully.

"You have shows this week Rachel. You don't have time for dinner with me" Quinn responds.

"I don't have a show tonight and that's why I have an understudy so I can take a night off if I need to and I definitely need to take you to dinner so I can kiss you properly good night afterward."

Quinn's ears turn a pretty shade of pink at that, "You never use your understudy, ever. You can't just take a night off to go on a date."

"I can actually. It's in my contract that I'm supposed to take a certain number of shows off in case I need to rest my voice. I just never do it, but I will, though I would prefer to go tonight just because you know I'm impatient about things and I don't want to wait until later this week to see you again and my understudy would be ecstatic to actually get to perform. I want to take you on a date Quinn. Hopefully, more than one, but let's start with one. Please say yes."

"Ok then. I'm free tonight." Quinn says shyly.

I step away from her then, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards her apartment. "Come on then, I have things to do now." I tell her excitedly and she just laughs at me.


	2. Chapter 2: First Dates & Kisses

A/N: I hope to finish chapter 3 tomorrow. Oddly, I read some Faberry and had this dream about them - which didn't go any further than the first chapter so now I'm making it up as I go along, but I have a general plan in mind. I've never written Faberry or Glee before so hopefully this goes okay.

I'm really glad that I didn't have any plans for the afternoon because I have to get myself together before 6 o'clock tonight. This was probably to most unanticipated turn of events ever. I couldn't believe that Santana had left us in the middle of brunch again. She promised me that she would stop leaving the 2 of us alone, but I know that she thought leaving us alone was the best idea ever. And it turns out that maybe she was right because I have an actual date with Rachel for tonight. I didn't think there would ever be a date. I need to calm down. I need help figuring out what to do.

I pull out my phone and dial Brittany because she'll be more understanding and because waking up Santana is never the best idea and since it's been nearly 2 hours since she left us I'm pretty sure they'll be asleep when I call. I've known them long enough to know that Sunday naps are a thing they do after sex when they have nothing else to do.

"Hello" I hear Brittany mumble sleepily after a ring. "Brittany, I need you like right now."

I hear some shuffling around in the background and Santana mumbling about cock-blocking and I laugh and tell Brittany I know they were asleep and Santana should stop being so ridiculous.

I hear another murmured conversation in the background before Brittany comes back on the line and I can tell I'm on speaker now. "What's happening Q?

"I need you both to come over now. I find myself in some kind of AU where Rachel Berry isn't as straight as I always assumed."

"I've told you a million times that she's been gay for you since high school Q" Brittany responds. "Maybe not gay for anyone else because I've seriously never seen her pay any attention to any other woman, but definitely" "What happened?" Santana interrupts.

"Rach wouldn't stop touching me after you left. I guess 3 months of almost no touching was too much for her and I almost lost it on the walk home, but then Rachel kissed me and now we're going on a date." I breathed out.

Santana and Brittany talk over each other, "A date?" "Like on the lips, kissed you?"

"Yes. And Yes. Tonight at 6 and a very short very sweet kiss."

"We'll be there in 10 minutes" they say together.

I hang up the phone and walk into my room trying to calm down and see what I should wear. There is no world where I considered that Rachel Berry would ever ask me on a date. Like Brittany said, I've never even seen her look at a woman in any way that would make me think she might possibly be attracted to me one day. I just thought I would have to deal with these feelings if I wanted to keep her as my best friend and I did want to keep her. Everything was fine when I only saw her once a month. In fact that once a month was a wonderful indulgence for me where I let Rachel be her complete touchy feely self and hug me, hold my hand, curl into me when we were walking, cuddle on the couch with me during movies and even play the little spoon to my big spoon when we went to sleep. It was easy when I only got 2 days of her. I wanted as much of her as I could get to hold me over until the next month, but once I moved to New York, I realized that maybe I had gotten carried away because now I could have that every day, but that meant I just wanted more and more was impossible.

I didn't want Rachel to know how I felt and when I had been in the city for 2 weeks, I was barely holding it together and then I saw a picture of us together online because Rachel was much more well-known since she got her Tony win and I realized that if we kept spending so much time together eventually someone would snap a picture when I was unaware and Rachel would see it or someone would ask her why her best friend was looking at her like that or tell her that most best friends didn't usually do the things that we did especially once they were grown up.

And I felt bad because I couldn't tell Rachel why I didn't want to see her every day anymore. I just pretended I was really busy and I tried my best to avoid touching her when we were together. I also knew it was wrong that I let us get so comfortable together because Rach had never had a close girl friends and the only people she had ever really observed that were close was Brittany and Santana who weren't exactly good best friend behavior to base your actions off of.

By the time 6 o'clock rolled around, Santana and Brittany were gone, I had successfully gotten cleaned and dressed up and I was back to my normal calm, collected self. At least as close as I could be while waiting for something that I never in my wildest dreams imagined could happen. At precisely 6, I heard a knock at the door. Rachel was unsurprisingly prompt as always. I opened the door to a face full of flowers and smiled.

"Good evening, Quinn. These are for you. I wanted to buy you roses, but I thought that was probably too formal for a first date and these smell amazing and I remembered you mentioning wild flowers one time. They also match your eyes." Rachel says with her signature beaming smile and then in a very unlike her move, just stops talking. I see her eyes actually meet mine as she mentions them and then her smile changes to one I have never seen before as her gaze travels down the entire length of my body and back up taking in the simple white dress I was wearing. "You look very pretty tonight Quinn. That is a beautiful dress." I notice a flush creeping up her neck and I realize that she's looking at me like I'm something delicious that she wants and I feel hot all over because in all the years I've been in love with Rachel, she has never looked at me like that. At least not when I could see her. All of the sudden I believe that Brittany has seen her look at me like this before.

I place the flowers on the table behind me greet Rachel properly as my best friend not as a first date. I tug her into my arms pressing her firmly against me and feel her arms tight around my waist. I tilt my head down to her ear, "Hi, Rachel. Thank you for the flowers. I'm so happy to see you tonight and you look beautiful." I say before releasing her and turning to pick up my purse and jacket. "I'm ready if you are." I say noticing that Rachel looks a little dazed and I wonder if years of being aware of my attraction to Rachel are giving me an advantage here. I mean, it's not as if Rachel has never seen me dressed similarly, but I cannot recall her ever seeming this flustered before.

"Right, your chariot is waiting downstairs." She says playfully and I wonder what she means because Rachel generally prefers to walk. She loves everything about NYC and loves to be out and about in it. I assumed we would be walking wherever we were going.

Rachel takes my hand and leads me to a waiting limo where the driver opens the door for us. Rachel helps me in before climbing in beside me.

"Rach, this seems a little extravagant don't you think."

"No, you deserve the best. I want to give you it Quinn. Besides, it's a perk of being a Tony award winning Broadway star. I have access to the limo most of the time I just usually only use it after shows when I'm tired and just want to get home. I'm not movie star rich yet since I've only made one movie, but in New York, I get a lot of perks for starring in a Broadway show."  
"Oh, I never thought about it." I tell her. "What kind of perks? I mean I didn't even know you took a limo home at night."

We pull up at the restaurant, a restaurant I recognize as being one that is very difficult to get into especially for a date that you just asked for that morning.

"Like being able to get this reservation without calling 6 months in advance." Rachel answers.

We're shown to a secluded table immediately that has a chilled bottle of my favorite wine waiting. So far Rachel's version of a first date is the best I've ever been on, though she probably has an unfair advantage knowing all my favorite things already. Flowers, Limo, Fancy restaurants and favorite wine. I smile at her as we sit down.

"And having my favorite wine already waiting?" I ask.

Rachel flushes slightly. "Yes." We order dinner before resuming our conversation.

"You already know most of the perks of dating me." Rachel says. "I realized this afternoon that nearly every time I have used my name to get something the last 2 years was for you. I can't remember doing anything special for any of our friends or for anyone that I used to date. I've gotten us last minute tickets to shows when we were both suddenly free for the night. VIP access to clubs when you wanted to go out with everyone. Invitations to art and museum openings – which by the way, I don't even have to ask for any more and am now getting pestered by my agent because I haven't attended anything in the past 3 months."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I feel guilty for skipping every single event lately. I haven't been the best friend recently I think frowning slightly. "We can go to whatever the next one is that you're free for. I like openings usually."  
"It's fine. We'll definitely go to one soon. I couldn't possibly stomach an opening without you. Unlike you, I'm not actually all that interested in those things. Did you know, that I haven't been on a date with anyone else in 2 years? I realized that this afternoon. I mean I knew I had turned down every invitation I had gotten for a while because I needed to do stuff to make sure I was free for the 2 days we had to spend together every month, but I didn't actually realize how long it had been. I stopped listening to the jokes about it a while ago. I have apparently been unconsciously dating you for a long time. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it Quinn." Rachel says earnestly.

"You haven't dated anyone in the last 2 years?" I question because I find it hard to believe that I didn't know that, but I think back and can't recall her mentioning anyone and I've been her date to every important function that she's had recently. I never thought about all the things we did that were because Rachel is a Broadway star. I just wanted to spend time with her. I didn't really care what we were doing.

I reached across the table briefly to squeeze her hand before turning back to my meal. "This is one downside to not being Brittany and Santana" I tell her grinning "we're both right handed and we need our hands to eat. You know I don't actually care that we do any of those fancy things, right? I'm happy when we spend time together doing anything. In fact, I love watching movies with you on the couch the best."

"I know. I just like doing nice things for you and it seems like I should use the perks of being a Broadway star for something." Rachel answers. "I just want to make you happy. You deserve to be happy sweetie."

"Rach, I am happy with you. I've been happy with you for a long time." I respond smiling. "I, I haven't been on a date in over 2 years either" I tell her.

We finish up our meal and Rachel asks me if I wanted to do anything else before we go home, but I have an early meeting at work tomorrow and need to get to bed so we head back to the limo. I feel Rachel's hand tucked firmly against the small of my back as we walk outside and it feels nice. Once the limo is headed toward home, I turn to Rachel and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before grazing my fingertips down her arm and linking our hands together. "Rach, this was the best first date ever." I tell her.

"So, you're amenable to going on a second date then? Soon?" Rachel asks quietly. "Like, a lunch date sometime this week or an early dinner before one of my shows? Because I don't think I can handle it if you want to go weeks without seeing me again. And even though I know why you were avoiding me, I do know that our current schedules don't really mesh very well and we'll have to work on seeing each other more often."

"Whenever you want Rachel. I'll even come to one of your shows and we can have a late dinner if you want." I tell her.

"Really? Won't that make it hard for you to go to work in the morning?"

"It would totally be worth it. Plus, I can take an afternoon nap and schedule my meetings for later in the day. I just schedule them early because I like to get them out of the way." I answer.

"So lunch tomorrow?" Rachel asks eagerly.

"Yes. Call me when you're free, but it'll have to be somewhere near work. I won't have a lot of time."

Rachel walks me to my door and stops, looking at me shyly. "You know I've never done this before right? Dated a woman? I know you have at least some interest in other women because I know about Santana, but I've never thought about being with any woman who wasn't you and until today, I never actually acknowledged that I was thinking about that. I just want you to know that I don't know what I'm doing really. I mean I'm not all the skilled at dating men so I just don't want to mess this up Q. You're my best friend and I really like you, but if something happens, if you realize that you don't want me anymore because that always happens to me, please, I don't want to lose you as my best friend."

"Rachel, I'll always be your best friend, but you don't have to worry. I've been waiting 6 years for you and honestly, I thought that I would wait my entire life and never get this chance. I'm not going to change my mind now that you magically, and unexpectedly caught up to me." I tell her honestly.

"OK." And just as suddenly as this morning, Rachel steps into my space and I see her face is tinged pink with excitement and she's looking at me with that delicious smile again like she's about to taste the best thing ever and maybe she is because I definitely am and I'm probably looking at her the same way because I have waited a very long time for this kiss.

I feel Rachel's arms go around my neck tugging me down to her height and this time I don't hesitate to put my arms around her and pull her entire body flush against mine, trailing the fingers of one hand up her back until I reach open skin where the back of her dress scooped down and the other hand down to the small of her back.

Just as my finger graze warm soft skin, I feel Rachel's lips on mine, soft and sure and it is the most amazing feeling I have ever had. I whimper against her lips and feel her fingers threading through my hair and tugging me down more firmly against her lips. There are so many butterflies in my stomach now and I feel hot and flushed all over even though we are barely kissing. I tilt my head against hers sucking on her bottom lip before sliding my tongue across it, asking Rachel to let me in. And she does. And then I'm really kissing her like I've only ever dreamed about, my fingers sliding across her bare skin before I feel them hit the back of my door and I realize that I've walked her back into the door and I slide both of my hands to her hips, holding her up, delighted that her heels make her the perfect height.

And when I feel her tongue slide across mine, I'm pretty certain that I've died and gone to heaven and there is a raging inferno inside me. When I hear her moan against my lips and I go to slide a thigh between her legs I realize that we need to slow down. This is definitely too fast even though it doesn't feel that way to me and we're standing in the middle of the hallway where anyone could come along.

So, I back off the kiss. Kissing her softly instead of hot and hungrily and run my hands up her arms and the side of her neck to tangle in her soft hair. Then I carefully step away and grin when I see how thoroughly kissed she looks. And when she beams at me in return I almost scoop her back up and have to force myself to release her and take a step back. "That was…" I start.

"The most amazing kiss of our entire lives" Rachel finishes with a smirk.

"Possibly."

"And you can't wait to do it again? Like right now?"

I laugh softly, "Yeah &amp; No. I wouldn't be able to stop again. I've waited a very long time to touch you Rachel Berry. I'm not having you against the door to my apartment and I don't think you're ready for that. Plus, I need to get to bed, but I will kiss you like that tomorrow if you come and take me to lunch." I promise.

"Ok." Rachel says unabashedly winking at me before turning and walking away.

It is possible that she is going to kill me before I get to have her, I think to myself leaning against the wall and watching her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

I find myself giddy with excitement as I head toward Quinn's office building with a picnic basket. My entire body has been buzzing with excitement since yesterday. It's like I unlocked a little hidden part of myself and now all these feelings that I was ignoring are coursing through me. Feelings about how gorgeous Quinn is and how much I had just wanted to be close to her and how my tactile nature had allowed it. I remember the feeling of contentment I had the first time I woke up with Quinn's arm around me, her chin tucked firmly on my shoulder, warm breath tickling my neck. Memories of the first time I visited Quinn in New Haven and how I fit against her when I hugged her for the first time, how it felt like coming home. How I tugged Quinn against me to snuggle when we watched movies and she always made the most contented noises, noises that I worked hard for every time we spent the weekend together.

I remember the sparkle in Quinn's eyes the first time I produced tickets to an art opening that she had mentioned weeks before and how proud I was every time I had the beautiful woman on my arm at an event, that last night wasn't the first time I had felt that flush of desire when I saw her in a pretty dress. I had just tamped it down every time, convinced that it was a normal response to how alive she's looked since she got out of Lima.

I remember every detail of the time that we have spent together. Every touch, every dress, every laugh. I didn't even know that I was storing all of these things up, like my mind knew they were important and I just wasn't ready to deal with it before.

And those kisses yesterday, the most amazing kisses of my life. I cannot wait for a repeat performance. How did I not know that this is what I wanted before yesterday? I want Quinn. I want Quinn in a way that I've never desired anyone in my life. I wonder if this is how Quinn feels, if this is why she couldn't bear to be around me, to touch me these last few months. I have an overwhelming desire to see her, to be near her, to talk to her and to touch her now. More than the quiet pressing need that I had before, that I thought was just a need to share my life with my closest friend, a need that allowed me to be satisfied with daily phone calls when we were too far apart or more recently when she said she didn't have time for me.

I'm at her office building faster than I expected and I find myself unsure of how to proceed. I visited Quinn's office when she first started working as an editorial assistant. It is a tiny office, but at least it's not a cubicle. I don't know if it will be weird for her if I show up with a picnic basket. I doubt she wants her new co-workers asking a bunch of questions right now, so I stop outside her building and send her a text asking her to come down when she's free, telling her not to rush.

I walk over and sit on the bench in front of the building as I wait for her to show up. After a few minutes, I spot her coming out of the building and she her smile when she spots me. I stand up and head towards her, pulling her into a quick one-armed hug once she's close enough. "Hi" I tell her.

"Hey" she answers.

"I thought we could have a picnic." I tell her swinging the basket in front of me. "The weather is so nice and we won't have to wait on our food."

"Ok." She says simply and turns to fall into step beside me, taking my free hand in hers. "Where to?"

"There's a park like 2 blocks away." I answer, threading our fingers together and feeling the warmth shoot up my arm as I brush against hers.

We walk in comfortable silence to the park where I put the basket down and spread out a blanket for us to sit on.

"I've never had a picnic in the park before." Quinn says.

"Me either, but I've always wanted to go on one so here we are." I tell her flashing my most brilliant smile at her. "How has your day been?" I question as I pull out the food I picked up from the deli next to my apartment building.

"Fine, I started with a 7 o'clock meeting and had 3 others already today, but nothing else planned for the day. Just regular crappy work for the rest of the day."

"I thought you were enjoying your job."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I don't recognize that a lot of what I do boring and basic, but necessary to learning about being an editor and moving up in the company."

I shift closer to her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear before returning my attention to my sandwich.

"Why didn't you come inside?"

"I didn't know if it was acceptable for a woman to show up in your office with a picnic basket. I didn't want you to get a bunch of questions that you might not want to deal with." I answer honestly.

"It wouldn't have mattered Rach. I'm not ashamed of us, besides, everyone knows we're friends. I was mercilessly teased about being friends with the Broadway Diva when I first started. I don't think they will be surprised by your showing up, even with a basket of food. You are always welcome in my office. I've even acquired an extra chair since your first visit."

"I called my publicist this morning. I wanted to get some options."

"Oh." Quinn says looking away.

"I mean, we've been photographed together quite a few times in the past, but I didn't know how you would feel if someone snaps a picture of us kissing and also, I wanted to at least give him a heads up that after my extended period of non-dating, that I was not only seeing someone, but that it was you." I hesitantly take your free hand.

"Well, what did he say." She asks turning to look at me.

"That there was already a lot of speculation about me and about our relationship since you always attend events with me and since it's been so long since I was caught out on a date with any man. I guess its common knowledge that I've been turning down dates for years with pretty much no good reason given. He didn't seem at all surprised when I told him we were dating, in fact, he seemed surprised that this was a recent development. So, I guess the question is how you feel about the general public knowing that you're dating me. I mean, my PR team can put out something, we can wait for a picture of us to get snapped at some point, or we can avoid kissing in public and let the general speculation about our closeness continue." I say.

"I don't really care if you want to make an announcement or just want to wait for them to figure it out on their own, but I don't want to hide anything on purpose. I can't say that I'm like out and proud because really I had the one time experiment with Santana and that's it. I would have waited for you forever Rachel, but I've never met another woman I was interested in dating. I don't know if that's because I've always been hung up on you or because I just lean more to the heterosexual side of the Kinsey sale, but it's not something I'm really worried about. My mom knows and I don't care what my father thinks" Quin responds.

"Ok. I think we should just let them speculate for now. Eventually, I'll get asked to confirm it in an interview and that will be that. You told your mom about us?" I question.

"I mean it's not like I called her up yesterday or anything, but at some point, I had to explain to her why I stopped dating and why I was always with you. So, I explained it to her and she seems okay with it." I notice Quinn looking at her watch.

"You need to get back, right?"

"Yes, I have work to wrap up and I am too low on the totem pole to take an extended lunch without questions."

"Waiting will also give me some time to tell my dads. I mean as far as they know, I only like men." I say laughing. "This might come as a shock to them."

Quinn smiles at me as I quickly pile stuff back into the basket. Before she can stand up though, I tug her closer to me. "Don't think you're getting away just yet Ms. Fabray. You promised me a kiss in exchange for lunch." I say leaning in to brush my lips against hers, my hands resting on her thighs. I run my fingers up and down her legs as I deepen the kiss and feel her arms slide around my neck. She sighs against my lips as I slowly explore her mouth. I inhale scent of vanilla, honey and something that is decidedly Quinn before carefully pulling away.

I stand, tugging Q to her feet and lead her back to her office building. I let go of Quinn's hand once we're in front of her building. "I'll call you later." I say watching her head inside and then heading back to my apartment to stash this picnic basket.


	4. Chapter 4:Shows & cuddles

A/N - I'm aiming for the every other day update, but no promises. I'm 3 weeks out from selling my house and moving. Plus I literally have no idea what I'm doing here. I ran out of Brittana to read and started reading Faberry fics because I think all 4 of these girls were really interesting characters, and I just had some ideas I wanted to explore. Also I want to apologize in advance if I write anything that seems awkward because I've only ever written straight ships before.

* * *

It's been several long days since I've seen Rachel. If I had ever considered the possibility that I could ever actually date Rachel, I think that I would have thought life would be easier once I knew she felt the same way. In some ways it is, but in others it's much worse now. Before I could only imagine what Rachel would taste like or how she would look at me if she felt the same way, but now I knew and it was terrible living so close to her and not having time to see each other.

I couldn't shift things around very much at work this week and Rachel had a lot of promotional things to do for the show so we had settled for just phone calls and texts for 4 days. It was Friday finally and I didn't have any work that needed to be done early Saturday morning so I was going to Rachel's show which I hadn't been to since opening night. I was excited not only to see Rachel, but to see how her show had improved over these past few months. I was also eager to do something for her after she took charge of our first 2 official dates.

I had dinner cooked and waiting to be reheated whenever we were ready. There was a bottle of her favorite wine chilling. My iPod was on the speakers ready to go and I had several of Rachel's favorite movies on the table to choose from. I had a bouquet of Anemones delivered to her dressing room since she didn't want to see me before the show, because she thought it might be too big of a distraction. And since I wasn't seeing her until after the show, Brittany and Santana were going with me. I guess that Britt really enjoyed watching the dancers and they had been several times since Santana always gives Britt what she wants, plus they were pretty good about trying to support Rachel.

I was waiting in front of the theater with our tickets when I was suddenly picked up and spun around to face Santana. "Hi Britt!" I said laughing. "Hey Santana, you guys ready to go in."

"Yes!" exclaimed Brittany. "That's a pretty flower Q."

"Yeah, she's totally whipped already." Santana responds grinning.

I feel myself flushing just a little as I look down at the lavender rose I was holding. "I haven't been to the show since opening night. She deserves flowers."

"Yeah San, be nice." Britt says bumping into Santana's shoulder before sliding their hands together and tugging her toward the door. "San gave me flowers 2 days ago and I'm not even in a Broadway show." Britt says to me.

"Totally whipped." I tell Santana smiling, seeing her uncharacteristically duck her head in embarrassment. I'm happy that after all the problems they had in the past that they are finally together and happy.

Rachel really has improved since opening night. I mean, she was incredible then, but now I can see that she was nervous and has really grown into this role. When she sings, it's incredible as always and the cast gets a standing ovation at the end. I can see why Rachel's been getting even more popular with the press lately and I'm ecstatic for her. It's what she's always dreamed about, that people would recognize her for the star that she is.

After the show, Brittany and Santana hug me good-bye and I head backstage. I'm glad that it isn't my first time backstage and I don't have to ask where her dressing room is. I knock and open the door when I hear her say come in closing it behind me.

She's pulling a shirt on over her head when I turn around, already having a pair of jeans on and I'm immediately taken with how firm her abs look after these months of rehearsals and shows. I mean Rachel has always kept in good shape, but she looks even more amazing than I remembered.

As the shirt falls disturbing my view, I am broken out of my daze by a giggling "See something you like?"

"Only the prettiest girl I've ever seen." I respond looking at her before offering her the rose.

"Quinn." Rachel says softly. "You already sent me an entire bouquet of flowers."

"You deserve them. Rachel, you were amazing up there. Even better than the first time I saw you. I think you're going to win another award." I step closer to Rachel as I speak, my hands going around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug. "I missed you." I whisper into her ear before pulling back to kiss her briefly.

"Do you have anything you need to do before we leave?" I ask not really sure what she does after a show normally.

"No. I have a car waiting." Rachel answers. "I'll just sign a few autographs on the way. You can meet me at the car if you prefer."

"I'm staying with you Rach." I say instantly.

I watch as Rachel gathers up her things before she tugs me out the door and to the back entrance. There are quite a few fans and photographers waiting outside to get pictures or autographs. I know that Rachel loves this, interacting with her fans and hearing what they have to say. I reach over and take her bag from her telling her to take her time. I lean against the side of the building watching her and she's practically glowing from all of the attention. She really was born for this life. My girl was meant to be a star and I'm so proud of her.

Eventually, she wraps it up and I make my way toward her and the waiting car. I slide in beside her and once the door is closed, I kiss her breathless. "You're everything I always knew you could be." I tell her.

"Really?"

"Yes. In high school all of us knew that you were the one that was getting out of Lima. I knew you were going to be a star. In the very beginning, I was jealous of your big dream and your desire to get there because I didn't have a dream, but you helped give me one and I always knew that somehow you were going to get yours."

We pull up in front of my building before she can respond. I climb out of the car, carrying her bag and wrap an arm around her as we head inside. I drop her bag inside the door and turn the music on. "I just have to warm up the food." I tell her before asking if she wants a glass of wine or would prefer something else.

Instead of going to the couch, she follows me into the kitchen leaning against the counter to watch me work. "Wine would be nice." She answers.

After putting the lasagna in the oven to warm up, I pour us each a glass of wine and hand one to her. I pull a salad out of the fridge and head over to the table. We eat our salads in companionable silence until I bring the lasagna over to the table.

"This is really nice Quinn. It's been a while since you cooked for me."

"Well, it's hard to cook for you if I'm avoiding you. I'm sorry Rachel." I respond.

"I know. I understand. It must have been hard for you, but I don't know why you didn't just tell me. You're my best friend. Even if I didn't share your feelings, I can't believe that you would think I would change things between us."

"I didn't think that at all Rachel. I didn't want to put the idea in your head. I didn't want you try and like me just because you knew I was in love with you. I wanted you to love me just because you did and I was happy with our friendship. Really, I was. I just needed some space. I did still talk to you every day. You still had me, just not right next to you." I tell her contritely.

"I know. That's why I didn't push you harder for an answer before. I just thought you busy and adjusting to a new city, though I was disappointed that you weren't letting me help you adjust."

"Well, now you know. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes. That sounds good" Rachel walks over to flick off the music while I clear off the table and load the dishwasher.

"I put your favorite movies out if you want to put one in."

By the time I'm done in the kitchen, Rachel is sitting on the couch under my blanket with the intro to Funny Girl playing. I'm not surprised that we're watching this again. I nudge Rachel over so I can sit down before wrapping an arm around her and cuddling her close. Rachel fits snug under my arm with her head on my shoulder, a position we've watched a lot of movies in over the years.

I tilt my head down on hers breathing her in and run my fingers through her silky hair feeling her relax into me. About half way through the movie, I feel Rachel shift restlessly and sit up a little straighter so she can get comfortable again. I see Rachel turn her heads towards me and feel her hot breath against my neck before she places a wet kiss against my skin and a shudder runs through my whole body.

I watch as she tucks her knees up under her, turning more fully towards me and then feel her kiss her way up my neck and jaw until she finally reaches my lips. I feel giddy because I have just won her attention away from Barbra and I know that's a big deal with Rachel I think smiling into her kiss.

That thought only last for a split second before I realize that I'm alone in my apartment on my couch with Rachel who wants to kiss me. I pull her into my lap sliding one hand under her shirt to stroke her back and the other hand up to tangle in her hair. I cannot believe how lucky I am.

I tug gently on her hair causing her lips to part under mine and my tongue delves in tasting and exploring. I feel Rachel's hands, one sliding up and down my arm and other threading through my hair. I hear Rachel moan against my lips as my hand wonders higher on her back, reveling in the feel of her incredibly smooth skin. I trail little kisses down her check and onto her neck as she tilts her head back to give me better access. I lick from her collarbone up to her jawline getting my first real taste of Rachel's skin and it is as good as I imagined it would be. I feel a shudder run through her body as I do that and then I begin to kiss and nip down that same path, learning as I go where she's most sensitive and what she really likes. I continue exploring, careful not to leave a mark on her beautiful skin until I feel her start to shift in my lap and clench her hands on my shoulders.

I pull back looking at her flushed face, certain that I have the same look on mine. "I think we need to stop." I tell her. "Plus I need to get you to bed so you're rested for your double shows tomorrow."

Rachel frowns at me before nodding her head because she knows I'm right. "But, I'm staying over." She says giving me a quick peck before bouncing over to her bag and heading into the bathroom to change.

I laugh at her because of course she's staying over. It's late and obviously I wanted her in my bed not a couple blocks away in hers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I forgot to charge my laptop so I couldn't finish my story while traveling last night. I intended for them to actually go to dinner, a movie and have sex. I don't even know what happened. I apparently still have lots of feelings about Quinn's accident &amp; having been raised in a very conservative Christian household, I feel that Quinn would take having sex with someone she loves as a very serious step which I think is why she's still waiting, even though we know she's capable of getting drunk and having casual sex with people she knows. Don't be mad ;)

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since we started dating. 2 glorious sexually frustrating weeks. I do not think we could possibly be taking this any slower after 2 year of waiting for each other. We've been out to lunch, had our weekly brunch with Brittany and Santana, and visited after my shows, but actual nights or days free haven't happened. And Quinn cuts us off every time before things get too heavy, not that there's really been much opportunity for anything. I can't help but remember when she told us it was all about the teasing.

Tonight, I have a goal though, my understudy is going on and I'm taking my girl out and then we are going to advance past kissing, I think to myself as I knock on her door. When I see Quinn standing at the door, I'm immediately taken by how attractive she is again and how happy I am to see her. It's been 3 days since we saw each other and I lean in intending to give her a quick hello kiss, but Quinn steps into me, her hands on my waist pulling me firmly against her and into the apartment as she kicks the door closed. I smile into this unexpected pleasure and slide my arms around her neck. My tongue flicks out swiping across her lips and I hear her whimper against my lips and feel her hands slide under my shirt.

I immediately take the opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring her mouth and threading my fingers through her hair briefly before sliding my hands down her arms. I abandon her lips in favor of sliding my own lips down her neck. I carefully start walking her back towards the couch and feel her fingers flexing against my back like she can't decide what to do next.

I nip across the part of her collarbone that's exposed and run my hands back up her arms to rest on her shoulders before pushing her down onto the couch. I smile down at her surprised flushed face like she didn't realize where we were headed. I immediately sit down next to her, curling my legs under me and resume my exploration of her collarbone, listening to her reactions until I hit a spot where I hear a sharp intake of breath. Then, I pause to take my time there biting and sucking, determining what she likes best as I slide my hand under her shirt across her firm flat stomach.

I sense Quinn's hands pulling at my waist, trying to get me closer and I shift onto her lap straddling her legs. Her hands slide down from my waist to cup my ass pulling me firmly against her and I feel like her fingers are burning me where they're touching me and think maybe we need to take a second. I lean up and ask, "So no movie tonight?"

Quinn flushes even more ducking her head, "I just missed you. I…you're so beautiful Rach." She says looking up and sliding a palm against my cheek. "But we can still make the movie if we leave now."

"Or we can order take out and spend our evening making out on the couch and not missing each other" I answer.

"Or we could do that. I think we should order the food now though. I am hungry and not just for you." Quinn says smirking at me.

I slide around in Quinn's lap leaning my head against her shoulder and feel her arms cuddling me close. I pull my phone out and place our regular Chinese food order before flinging my phone over to the table and resuming my kisses. I kiss across her cheek and then take her ear into my mouth and feel a shudder run through her. One hand slides back under my shirt against my abs and the other falls on my bare leg.

My arm slides around her back and the other hand goes to her shoulder. Quinn's head tilts back so I can continue my path down the other side of her neck. Quinn's running her hand up and down my leg. I feel little sparks of heat everywhere she touches and shudder against her before I reclaim her mouth, kissing her hungrily. I slide my hand down from her shoulder running my fingers across the soft fabric of her shirt until they slide gently over her breast and she moans against my mouth. Encouraged, I flatten my hand over her, cupping her and squeezing gently. I hear Quinn's breath catch in her throat and feel pleased with myself as I continue my exploration debating whether or not I can slide under her shirt. I want to feel her skin against mine so bad, maybe more than I've ever wanted anything before.

I'm briefly distracted by the patterns Quinn is drawing against my inner thigh as my legs have fallen apart. I flick my thumb over the hard peak of her nipple and hear her gasp moments before I do as Quinn has slid the hand that was on my stomach up to my breast, exploring for herself. I'm momentarily jealous of her because there is one less barrier between her hand and my skin there, but immediately decide to remedy the situation. I slide my hands down to the hem of her shirt and begin tugging it off, but stop when I feel Quinn's hands tense against me.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Do you want to stop?" I question her.

She stares at me for a long moment before I feel her relax again. "No, I,…It's just, you know I have scars right? From the accident? I mean you were there for me back then, but we never really talked about exactly what happened and I just don't want you to be surprised."

"I don't care about that. Even if you never got out of that wheelchair, I would still want you. You pushed me to be who I am. You're the only one that seriously objected to my high school marriage and the only one that remembered what is most important to me. And you've stood by me every step of the way since then. I would have married Finn that day if I hadn't been waiting on you to arrive. If I had done that, I probably wouldn't be here living my dreams today. You've always just wanted me to be who I am Quinn and like I've told you before, you're more than just a pretty girl to me."

Instead of responding, Quinn just lifts off her shirt and I'm momentarily lost in staring down at what I've only imagined before. Quinn is lovely and for a moment I can't think what to do, but then I find myself sliding off her lap, lowering myself to kiss and lick across the faint scars on her stomach. I can feel feel her muscles contracting under my tongue as I explore. Quinn's fingers run through my hair and down my back and I am so close to her that I can smell her arousal and feel her hips bucking just slightly when there's a knock at the door.

I sigh against her before rolling up to my feet disappointed even though I know Quinn wanted to order the food so that we would be interrupted. As I head to the door, I toss Quinn's shirt back at her because she hasn't moved, telling her I don't think she wants to give the delivery guy an eye full. Quinn stands and tells me that she'll be in the bathroom. I grin figuring she needs a minute to collect herself again as I open the door and bring the bag inside.

Quinn returns to the couch looking calm and collect like always and once we've finished our meal suggests that we watch our movie in bed where we can be more comfortable. After changing for bed, I snuggle into her side watching the action movie she's picked out for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth, the newest editorial assistant at work, and I are out for lunch. We've been getting lunch together once or twice a week since she started and it's nice to have a work friend finally. After ordering, I'm surprised when she tosses a magazine at me. "How could you not tell me you're "friends" with Rachel Berry? I've been going on about my boyfriend to you for weeks now and you've never mentioned anything at all about a relationship."

I look down at the magazine and see a picture of us holding hands on the cover. "I don't know. It's not really a secret. She comes by my office to for lunch several times a week. I figured if you were curious about that you would have asked."

"Usually, Quinn, I talk about my boyfriend and you spill the beans on what's exciting in your life. That's how it works. So spill." Beth tells me. "I know I can't believe everything I read in a magazine, even if she did do an interview with them."

I can feel myself blushing as I try to figure out what to tell my new friend. "I've known Rachel forever and I've loved her pretty much the entire time though I didn't always know it. We went to high school together. We just started dating about 3 months ago after I graduated from Yale and moved into the city."

"Well, what's she like? I doubt she's as big a diva as they make her out to be. I can't imagine that you would find that to be an attractive quality." She questions.

"Rachel's different. In high school, she was kind of a diva, but it was cute and she was just so driven to be the best, to become a star. It's the thing she wanted most. Like her sole purpose in life was to sing on Broadway and nothing could ever stop her. I admired that about her then and I still do. She used to do this thing we all made fun of where she would get so angry at the Glee Club and just storm off and she's so tiny, it was adorable." I say smiling as I recall it. "She's the kind of person who knows what she wants and goes after it. I don't really think she's a diva anymore, but she is a perfectionist in her work and she's still just as driven so she probably rubs some people the wrong way. She just takes her art seriously. Off the stage though, she talks a lot, which sort of balances me out because I love to listen to her ramble. She's sweet. She's always doing little things for me. Always has even when I didn't realize she was doing them, like taking me to art shows that she doesn't care about or wondering in museums because she knows that I like it." I answer.

"You've loved her since high school and only just started dating her?"

"We weren't exactly best friends in high school. For 2 years, I was incredibly mean to her. I was a bully and I did things I'm not proud of back then. Then at some point, it start to change after we were all in glee together. By the end of high school, we were friendly enough to stay in touch and we worked on that friendship all through college even though we were in different places. I can't even say at what point in high school I realized I had non-friendship feeling for her, but looking back, I know I felt something special for her before the end of our sophomore year. I picked a college that was close enough to visit her and I bought us metro passes so we could visit each other and the rest is history."

"Next time she comes by, you'll have to introduce us. Maybe we can all go to lunch together. She sounds amazing. Might need her to talk to Alec and give him some pointers."

"Sure, Rachel loves to meet new people." I say. It's probably a great idea. Rachel would like to know people that I work with. I've met her cast mates and she likes meeting different people.

* * *

It's not until I get home that evening that I think to look at the interview. It's fairly short and innocuous. Just a little about the next play Rachel is set to star in. My little workaholic didn't take any time off when her last show ended. She's already started rehearsals for her newest play. It's nice though because we get to spend more time together since we both have our evenings and weekends free for now.

There are some questions about us. Who am I, How did we meet, really basic questions that Rachel skirts around as best she can. I imagine at some point someone is going to figure out our past and bring up all the gory details. They won't be content to just leave it there even though we are.

I'm confused though when they ask her if I'm her girlfriend, that we seem closer than before and Rachel apparently told them it was too early in our relationship for that, that we were just testing things out. I thought we weren't keeping our relationship a secret and I don't understand why she wouldn't tell them that I'm her girlfriend unless she's having second thoughts about us or her PR people have told her that she can't say that.

I put the magazine down realizing that I need to get dressed if I'm going to pick Rachel up for dinner. Dwelling on the article won't get me any answers and I can just talk to Rachel about it tonight. I feel a little hurt by her response, but I know that I need to talk to her about it and not jump to any conclusions.

I knock on Rachel's door and happen to be looking down when she opens it causing me to take in her long, tanned, toned legs as I pull my eyes up passing over the very short black skirt she's wearing and simple white top. "You look gorgeous." I say before leaning in for a quick hello kiss. I pull away when Rachel tries to tug me closer and see a flicker of disappointment cross her face. Immediately, I feel bad for pulling away and tell her that I'm really hungry. I just want to get to dinner so that I can ask about the article.

I turn to head out and feel her reach out to take my hand. Normally, I would have tugged her out the door with me and I realize that I must be more upset about the article than I thought because I didn't even think to touch her and I know that I have to work at not shutting her out.

We walk to the restaurant, our favorite café by her place, in relative silence. Once we've ordered, Rachel quietly asks me what wrong.

I take a deep breath and answer, "I'm just…I thought that we weren't keeping our relationship a secret and my friend Beth gave me that interview that you did."

"I didn't keep us a secret." Rachel says confused. "I answered the questions they asked about us. I haven't read it so I don't really know what they said, but I tried not to say anything about high school because I figured we want to avoid that topic as long as possible. I don't want to discuss the things you did to me, Finn, or your pregnancy if we can avoid it. It's not anyone else's business. Though I'm aware that at some point some will probably connect all of the dots and write about it."

"Not that stuff Rachel, though you're right we should probably talk about what we want to say if anyone ever does ask about those things. I definitely don't want Beth to get dragged into anything. She's too young to understand." I say hesitantly looking down at my plate. "They asked if I was your girlfriend. And you basically said no, that you were testing the waters. It sounded like I'm an experiment. Like being with a woman is just a phase for you."

"Oh, Quinn, no. I didn't mean it like that. You are not an experiment." Rachel responds quickly.

"Rach, I just, this is serious for me. I thought you knew that and I thought you were okay with going public. That we weren't hiding our relationship from the press. If you're not serious about me, I need you to tell me now. I love you Rachel." I pause for a second when Rachel stops eating and reaches across the table to take my hand. "I'm in love with you. I'm not testing anything out. I know what I want. I want you to be my girlfriend and eventually, I want more than that with you when you're ready. I can wait for you to catch up to me. I just need to know that you are at least on the same page as me even if you're several paragraphs behind."

"Quinn, sweetie, I love you. We just never talked about defining what we are and I didn't want to just announce in an interview that you were my girlfriend without talking about it first." Rachel says frowning.

I feel my heart almost jump out of my chest because even though I thought Rachel loved me, she had never said it before. It is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. And I realize that she's right. We never talked about a label for what we are doing. I just assumed Rachel was my girlfriend and I know her. I should have known that Rachel wouldn't assume that, that she would need to have a discussion about it.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask with a grin feeling a blush creep up my neck.

Rachel beams at me and says, "Yes, of course. I love you and I thought you were never going to ask." Suddenly, I have an armful of an excited Rachel hugging me. I tug her down into my lap and kiss her thoroughly before I hear our waiter discreetly clearly his throat beside me.

I pull away from Rachel and look up at him. "Would you like the check?" he asks politely.

I look down at Rachel who nods. "Yes we would."

I quickly pay for our food and head out the door with Rachel who tries to take my hand again, but I tug her closer slipping my arm around her waist. I pull her up against my body and slide my fingers under her shirt to splay against her warm skin as we walk. I feel her arm go around my waist, fingers twisting into the side of my dress.

As soon as the elevator doors in her apartment close and I find that we're alone, I have her pressed up against the wall of the elevator. "I love you so much, baby" I tell her before kissing her firmly and tugging her hips tight against mine, my thigh slipping between hers. I hear her moan against my lips and feel heat shooting through me. My lips have begun tracing a path down the side of her neck when I hear the elevator doors open. I quickly yank Rachel out of the elevator with me and head to her door.

While Rachel unlocks her door, I slide my arms around her waist slipping my hands back under her shirt to glide against the smooth skin of her stomach as I continue to kiss my way down the side of her neck. I hear a whimper escape her lips and watch over her shoulder as she struggles to unlock the door feeling my heart flip over at the effect I'm having on her.

Eventually, Rachel gets the door unlocked and we step inside. I push to door shut and flick the lock before pulling the chain into place. Rachel grabs my other hand and pulls me to her bedroom.

As we pass through the doorway, Rachel kicks her shoes off towards the corner and I follow suit. Rachel turns around and slides her arms around my neck pulling me down to her lips. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy as we kiss. I carefully walk Rachel back towards the bed and slide her shirt off.

For several seconds I just take in the sight of Rachel in a barely there white bra before resuming our kiss, this time at a slower pace. I plan to touch every single inch of Rachel. This isn't a race I tell myself trying to calm down. I slide my lips back down to her neck and resume my previous path softly nipping and kissing my way down. Stopping at the spot I discovered a few weeks ago to suck hard eliciting another moan. I pull the zipper to her skirt down and let it fall to the ground.

I pull back to drink in the site of Rachel nearly naked wearing a matching white thong. I feel my mouth go dry at the sight and take a deep breath. "You're just as beautiful as I always imagined." I say, running my fingers down the side of her face.

"And you are still the prettiest girl I've ever met" she says. "Can I?" she asks fisting her hands in my dress.

"Yes." I slide my arms up allowing her to pull the dress off over my head.

Rachel looks at me with her eyes wide and her face flushed with desire and I don't think that I will ever get tired of that look. It makes me feel the way she tells me I look even with all of my scars.

Rachel steps into me sliding her arms around me to undo my bra and I do the same revealing her perfect round breasts to me. She tries to pull me in for another kiss, but I just want to look at her. She really is everything I ever imagined and I'm debating what to do with her first before I step into her pushing her gently down onto the bed.

I crawl onto the bed beside her sliding my body up against hers before I resume kissing along her shoulder and sliding my fingers carefully down from the other shoulder. I feel Rachel sliding her hand up and down my spine, tracing along the scar that she can feel there and I shudder under her fingers.

I glide my fingers over the hard peak of her nipple eliciting a sharp gasp and down to her firm stomach before I reach back up and cup her breast fully flicking my thumb over her nipple at the same time I finally reach the other with my mouth. Brushing over her with my tongue, I feel her arch up into me and I close my mouth over her breast sucking her in. I can hear her panting and her legs are shifting restlessly against me. I don't think I've ever been more aroused than I am right now. Rachel's hands have moved from my back to tangle in my hair, urging me closer and I suck harder as my hand resumes its journey south.

I trace over the firm planes of her abs feeling the twitch of her muscles as she searches for some type of contact. "Quinn, please" Rachel breathes out and I feel another sharp stab of desire when I hear her. I shift to straddle her and loop my thumbs into her panties sliding them off. I slowly kiss my way back up along her calf, the side of her knee and then her inner thigh getting closer to my destination. Rachel's legs have fallen open and she's watching me work my way up. I can smell the heady scent of Rachel's arousal as I get closer and find my mouth watering in anticipation of finally tasting her.

Eagerly, I shift over and look at her glistening folds for a moment before licking right through her provoking a delightful "Fuck Quinn" when I hit her clit. I swirl my tongue around her nub wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her still before closing my mouth over her and sucking lightly for a few seconds.

I lick downward, circling her entrance teasingly and feel her straining against me before I plunge my tongue inside tasting her. Rachel moans low and loud and my own hips buck against the mattress searching for some relief. I have never felt this turned on by working someone else up before.

I return to teasing her clit and slide 2 fingers inside curling them forward searching for that spot inside of her. I know I've found it when I hear her scream out something unintelligible. I begin pumping in and out of her while mimicking that pace with my tongue against her hard nub.

I know Rachel is close when I hear little gasps coming from her and feel her walls tighten around my fingers. I push harder and faster, sucking her clit in and biting down lightly as my own hips surge down against the mattress. Then I feel her entire body tense under mine trapping my fingers inside of her and hear Rachel scream out my name as she finishes. I feel a sudden even more intense flash of desire shoot straight through me and I'm kind of surprised that I don't come too. I feel incredibly happy and satisfied as I softly bring Rachel back down before withdrawing my fingers, licking them clean and sliding back up to hold her tight against my chest.

Rachel cuddles into me, flinging an arm around my waist and sighing out that she loves me. I feel little aftershocks rippling through her body and I smile against her stroking my hands up and down her back. After a few minutes, I hear her breathing even out and think that she is nodding off, but Rachel surprises me by pushing me flat on my back and kissing my. Her tongue roams into my mouth and tangles with mine as I feel her hand squeezing my breast hard and immediately, I buck up hard against her. I moan into her mouth and then sigh in relief when she slides her thigh between mine and presses up hard against me.

She pinches and pulls at my nipple as I thrust against her leg searching for my release. I break away from her kiss to gasp out "Baby please I need you inside." I'm already so close.

Rachel shift to make room for her hand and I feel her hesitate slightly before slowly sliding a finger inside me. I jolt up towards her but it isn't enough. "More Rach, fuck, I need more" Rachel adds a second finger pumping hard and fast inside me and lowers her mouth to draw one of my nipples in.

I hiss out a breath at the feel of her mouth on me and tangle my fingers in her hair. My hips are thrusting urgently against her hand. I have never felt this utter lack of control before. When Rachel presses her thumb against my clit, I find myself falling over the edge of the cliff. Arching up against her and whimpering out how much I love her over and over until I fall back to earth again. I desperately reach out and pull her flush against me again enjoying the warmth of our skin pressed together as I relax back into myself.


	7. Chapter 7

I know everyone probably thinks this story was abandoned, but I've just had a hard year. To make up for it - some smut, which I hope is ok - &amp; if that's really not your thing, you can completely skip this chapter as there is no plot development to be found here.

An annoying buzzing noise invades my sleep as I slowly realize a phone is buzzing somewhere on the floor. The second thing I realize is how warm and secure I feel pressed up against the soft skin that's under me. Then, the previous night comes rushing back to me, a soft flush of desire for the woman beside me filling me and a feeling of delight at finally talking about what we were to each other. I shift slightly against Quinn so I can look up at her from where my head is resting on her shoulder and immediately feel her arm tighten around me holding me even closer against her like she's afraid to lose me even in sleep.

She's definitely still asleep I see when I look at her. Apparently the barrage of text vibrations didn't disturb her. I don't think I've ever felt this comfortable waking up tangled together with another person. I fit perfectly against her I think smiling to myself. I can see waking up like this every day, naked in the arms of the prettiest girl I've ever known.

I lean up to kiss her cheek softly before snuggling back into her and running my hand across her flat stomach, thinking about the best way to wake her up so we could eventually get some breakfast together. Carefully, I lick a path down the side of her sensitive neck and trail feather light kisses across her collarbone as my hand slides up to just graze the underside of her breast. I lower my head to her other side and swirl my tongue around her nipple before softly sucking it in. My fingers trace delicately up and around enjoying the velvety smoothness of her curves. Her nipple begins to harden against my tongue as I flick against it lightly.

I feel the first subtle shift of her hips before I hear a quiet moan followed by a questioning "Rach?" I suck her nipple in harder and feel her hand flex against my back before it starts gently rubbing circles against me. "Mmmm, Morning Rach" I hear as I suck and flick my tongue against her now hard nipple until I feel her hand fisting into my hair urging me even closer. At that, I bite down slightly and pull on her extended nipple until I hear a sharp intake of breath and feel her arching up against me.

Releasing her nipple with a soft pop, I kiss and nip my way back up to the side of her neck feeling every gasp and hitch of her breath as I go. I pause next to her ear to whisper "Good Morning" before claiming her lips in a soft kiss. My hand slides back down slowly, rubbing against a hard nipple before softly trailing my fingers against her abs, all the way to her damp core where I begin to slowly circle her clit pressing the pad of my finger firmly against it every so often until I feel her hips start to shift more steadily under me swallowing her soft gasps and moans as we continue to kiss.

My hand slides lower and I slip 2 fingers inside slowly pumping into her. The feel of her tight wetness around me causes my own hips to press down against her searching for contact as I revel in the feel of Quinn under me. Quinn shifts her thigh more firmly against my core and presses her fingers into my ass molding me against her. I moan against her lips when I feel the more than pleasurable contact, my leg sliding more firmly between hers as I try to get even closer to her.

I continue sliding in and out of her at a languid pace that matches my own movements against her thigh. As I work her slowly, my palm presses firmly against her with every stroke of my fingers and feel my own wetness coating her. My lips move back down to her pulse point biting and licking as I listen to her quiet moans of approval at my tactics. The hand at my hip is urging me to move faster and harder against her body so I gradually pick up the pace with both my own body and the fingers buried inside of her.

"God Rachel, I'm so close" I hear her pant out. "Feels so good"

I just keep driving us both softly as I bring my lips to suck at that certain spot on her collarbone and I hear her gasp. Her free hand twisting in the sheet while the other squeezes my ass. "Just relax, baby" I urge, "We have all morning." My fingers slide all the way out, drawing her wetness up, swirling it around the hard nub. I bite down softly on her collarbone as I flick lightly against her clit before returning to her entrance and circling it. My own hips shift steadily against the leg that's pressed against me as I work us each closer, feeling my own orgasm creeping steadily closer.

I shift to be more on top of Quinn than to the side and switch hands. Coating my fingers in wetness, I enter her smoothly and curl my fingers against her. Setting a faster, harder rhythm than earlier, I slide my free hand against the one tangled in the sheets and push our fingers together. I feel her fingers digging into my hips as I slide against her and use that to leverage my fingers into her further.

"More Rach" Quinn moans out her fingers tightening against mine as her head leans forward to capture my lips drawing me down further. I add a third finger continuing the same rhythm and feel her take a gasping breath against my lips. With one more hard press of my thumb against her clit, I feel her whole body still under mine as she quietly falls over the edge and I watch her fall apart. Her head falling back, soft gasps panting out and her back arching up off the mattress just slightly. She is so beautiful and then I join her crashing over the edge of my own orgasm.

I pull my fingers out of her and just rest on top of her for a moment, feeling her arm slide across my hips holding me close. I lick my fingers clean enjoying the sweet tangy taste before sliding up to look at Quinn relishing the soft blush in her cheeks and the satisfaction in sleepy eyes. "Good morning?" I question watching as her cheeks darken even more.

"The best" Quinn responds.

"It could be better." I tell her smiling down at her confused look before kissing her again heatedly and sliding down the bed between her legs. I lick softly at her slit, lapping up the wetness she's already spilt. My tongue stops at her sensitive bud, tapping lightly against it and hearing Quinn whine "please" above me having apparently recovered some already. I continue exploring and tasting until I feel fresh wetness gushing out. My mouth closes over her clit sucking it in softly and smiling against her when I feel her arch up to me immediately. I drape one arm across her stomach stilling her movement.

I pull back slightly making tight circles with my tongue as my teeth just graze against the hard bud. Quinn bucks against that feeling, moaning loudly, "Oh god". Slowly, I make my way lower spreading her with my free hand. My tongue delves inside, stroking against her. I feel her abs tense under my arm struggling to stay still under me. I thrust in and out of her a few times listening to the hitch in her breathing and feeling the tension rapidly building in her as her second orgasm quickly approaches.

My mouth moves upward and I take her clit more firmly between my lips this time, sucking lightly and flicking my tongue against her. I slide 2 fingers inside at the same time, pumping against her. Quickly, my tongue glides against her at the same pace as my fingers until I feel her stiffen and arch up under me before collapsing back against the mattress. I slip my fingers out and continues to very softly lap at her as she comes back down.

With one last taste of her, I slide back up and settle to the side of Quinn with one arm still around her waist. Giving her a few minutes to recover, I gently stroke my fingers down her side. After a few minutes, Quinn turns to look at me, "Definitely, the best" she says softly, "but I don't think I can actually get out of the bed right now."

"That's ok." I answer laughing. "I'm going to take a shower &amp; you can join me when you're ready. As good as you taste, I'm still going to need some real food sometime soon."


End file.
